Study Date
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: The closest thing to ask you out was asking you on a study date.


_**Study Date**_

* * *

**Pairing: **TailsXCream (I couldn't resist, they're so cute together)

**Summary: **The closest thing to ask you out was asking you on a study date.

* * *

'Why did I say yes?' Tails thought nervously to himself. The poor fox couldn't stop pacing. He's been pacing for about fifteen minutes and he still kept going. Tails was in his house, by the front door. He was waiting for Cream to ring his doorbell. He sighed, he knew why he said yes.

-Flashback-

He eyed the school clock, it was ticking very slowly. It was excruciating. The minute hand was placed on the number nineteen. The hour hand was on the number two. Just one more minute and the bell would ring. He would be free, at least until the weekend was over. His plans for the weekend was to go home, relax, and maybe tinker with his inventions. Suddenly, somebody tapped on his shoulder. Tails looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Tails!" Cream chirped.

"H-hey Cream!" Tails stammered, nervously. He never stammers before. He only does that when he's around Cream for some strange reason.

"Um, can you do me a favor?" Cream asked, softly.

Tails nodded his head and said, "Sure Cream, whatever you want..."

Cream smiled and said, "Thanks Tails!"

"So, um, what do you want, Cream?" The nervous fox asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could, ya know, tutor me in Algebra." Cream said. "We could do our homework together and stuff." Tails gulped, he thought about if they did spend the rest of the day together. They would be doing their homework "and stuff".

Tails smiled nervously. "Sure Cream, um, I'll be happy to tutor you. When?" Tails asked.

The cream-colored rabbit thought about when she should come over. "How about after school?"

-End of flashback-

So now, Tails is still pacing back and forth, waiting for her arrival. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Tails jolted at the sound, but he still answered the door. The door swished open. Cream stood on his front porch. In her hand, she carried her Algebra textbook that was held close to her chest. Her small pink backpack was carried on her back. She wore her school uniform. Cream wore black shoes, white knee high socks, a dark navy blue skirt, a matching navy blue sweater with white stripes, and a hair tie was dangling from her wrist.

"Hi Tails, shall we get started?" Cream asked, she was still standing on his porch.

"Certainly! Come inside," Tails stepped aside and allowed Cream to walk inside. Cream smiled and walked inside. Tails lead her into his kitchen table. His textbook, his pencil, and a sheet of paper was placed on his table. Tails quickly pulled out Cream's chair for her.

She giggled softly and said, "Thank you, Tails!" Cream sat down on her chair and blushed.

"You're welcome, Cream!" Tails declared, he then sat onto his own seat. He then gazed into Cream's chocolate colored eyes. They were so beautiful to him. They both instantly blushed.

"So, lets get started." Cream suggested, she placed her textbook on the surface of the table. She also put her bag on her lap.

"Yeah..." He took his eyes away from hers and opened his own textbook.

"What page do we have to do?" Cream asked. "I forgot to write the assignment down." She smiled, completely embarrassed.

"Um," Tails murmured, as he was now flipping through his book. "It's on page four hundred." Tails answered.

"Oh okay!" Cream now was flipping the pages in her book. She didn't stop until she was on the exact page Tails told her to go on.

"Okay, we have to do one through ten." Tails instructed. "The first one is pretty simple. All we have to do is find x." The fox explained, Cream nodded her head. Tails got out his pencil and wrote the problem down.

"The problem is five x plus ninety equals thirty." Cream copied the problem down onto her paper. Tails and Cream quickly figured out the problem together, and they wrote the answer on their paper.

"So, you get it now?" Tails asked, as they finished the problem.

"I get it Tails," Cream frowned, "But I thought you were clever." She looked down on her paper.

Tails raised his brow, "What do you mean, Cream?" He said, offended.

"I have an A in Algebra." Cream confessed. "I know this stuff already. I thought you knew that."

Tails shook his head. "I didn't know that Cream. Can I ask you something though?" She nodded her head in response.

"Why did you want me to "tutor" you then?"

She blushed a bright red before answering. "I wanted to ask you to the movies or something, but I chickened out." She bowed her head in shame. Tails' ears perked up.

She started to giggle softly. "The closest thing to ask you out was asking you to a study date." She smiled.

"You wanted to ask me...out?" Tails asked, dumbfounded. A darker shade of red appeared on her cheeks. She nodded her head.

"So Tails," She closed her textbook and put her stuff away in her backpack. "Do you want to see a movie with me?" All Tails could do was dumbly nod his head with his mouth gaped open.

"Good!" Cream got up from her chair and grabbed Tails' hand. "Lets go!" She tightly gripped his hand as they walked out of his house.

* * *

_**The End! **_


End file.
